


Overwatch was shut down for a reason; maybe it should stay that way

by Is_That_Tom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small reference to panic attacks, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_That_Tom/pseuds/Is_That_Tom
Summary: After the explosion in Geneva, Angela was forced to denounce Overwatch and everything it stood for. Now there's a chance to change things, another shot at saving the world, and a way to repay a debt to the people who saved her.





	Overwatch was shut down for a reason; maybe it should stay that way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first foray into overwatch fanfic, I hope you enjoy. I really like mercy as a character and feel that a lot of fanon works paint her as an untouchable badass, which isn't a bad thing at all, but I hope I can explore a more human side to her and to all of the characters if this gets that far!.

“Overwatch was shut down for a reason; maybe it should stay that way”

The words dictated to Angela by a contract the UN had her sign. Its objective was to give the appearance to the public that even former Overwatch members disavowed the organisation and agreed wholeheartedly with the Petras Act. As one of the highest ranking active officers still alive after the incident in Geneva, it was crucial that they obtain her signature, and thus her cooperation. In the negotiations Angela managed to get any charges against her and any surviving agents under her direct command dropped, but this came at the cost of her testimony in the trials after the explosion. She tried not to linger on it too much but sometimes the thought of how many agents were convicted by her testimony alone still makes her shudder

\---

The rumbling of ancient anti-gravs shook her awake, thoughts of the past banished temporarily. The tinny distorted voice of the omnic pilot echoed through the cargo bay in which she awoke.

 “We’ll be landing in Gibraltar in 5 minutes, prepare to disembark”

Angela went to stretch her neck and instantly regretted it, the long flight and awkward sleeping position taking its toll on her. The untouchable demeanour that had been part of her renown suddenly seemed too far away from the exhausted, sweat-stained woman currently struggling to sit up, the memory of scaring off new additions to her medbay jumping unbidden to her mind, she wondered what they would think of her now. With a wry smile gracing her lips, she finished the arduous task of sitting fully upright and tried not to let apprehension get the better of her.

Finally the whirring and clanking of the engines ceased and the bay doors began to open, letting out an ominous creak. Angela was pretty sure that this flight was at least tied with the worst thing that she had ever had to endure. But then the memories came rushing back, like they _always_ do, and suddenly it paled in comparison.

Fresh air seems like such a trivial thing to be elated about but after spending thirteen hours stuck in an enclosed space with nothing but obsolete oxygen recyclers gently humming in the background but not really doing much of anything and the knowledge that she is about to commit probably the biggest crime in her life, Angela would gladly take the humid sticky air of the Mediterranean in a heartbeat.

The sun was beating down on the tarmac of the decrepit airstrip, grass slowly claiming what the vines had not, one hangar was completely covered in green and the other wasn’t so far behind. The main terminal looked like it had seen life in the last few years but was currently empty, none of that was important though.

Angela made her way past the transport that had brought her here, which was currently spinning up its engines to depart. After all it is illegal to aid Overwatch in any capacity and the omnic pilot wasn’t in any rush to be dismantled quite yet.

There was a sleek black cruiser waiting at the entrance to the airstrip. Everything had been arranged in advance, every connection she had garnered over the years had to be used to ensure she could successfully make her way here while simultaneously avoiding the prying eyes of the UN, but finally, _finally_ it was almost over. About half way to the cruiser she faltered, slowly turning around to look at the sun overhead, the question that was stuck in her head finally coming to light.

_Why am I here? Why am I doing this again?_

Hundreds of voices seemed to rise out of the tiny part of her mind that she normally does so well at keeping quiet. But this time it would not be denied.

_Redemption. Atonement. You have to save them all Angela. I miss them. Help me. I’m sorry. I wasn’t enough. I gave them everything and it wasn’t enough. It’s okay. You can do better. Don’t let them down._

_Overwatch was shut down for a reason; maybe it should stay that way._

\---

Angela stood still for quite some time; to an outside observer she looked almost like she was in a trance, the only thing exposing the true nature of this strange position were the tears tracking down her face. Eventually, after what seemed like an hour but couldn’t have been more than a minute, she was able to quiet the whispers and calm her racing pulse. Dealing with this was not unfamiliar to her; she had seen it in patients who had been exposed to unspeakable things. But she didn’t have time for this; she’d spent too long getting ready to fail now, so, as with anything that affected her performance, she put it in that quiet little corner and turned her back.

That was about the only thing that kept her sane. To Angela, strength was strength, even if it was an illusion; she didn’t have time for weakness, however real it became.

Steeling her resolve and turning her back on the transport as it slowly lifted itself into the air Angela felt somewhat wistful. This was the last time she could back out, the last time she could go back to her practice and forget this downright insane idea. But she had a debt to pay.

A very long time ago someone had asked her if she was ready to save the world, and right now, for the first time in a long while, the answer was yes.

Pulling the door to the cruiser open she sank down into the air conditioned leather interior and made a tired noise at the driver to signal she was ready.

“Well, Ain’t that an awfully rude greeting for an old friend.”

Angela looked up with wide eyes at the driver. He looked straight back at her and tipped the brim of his hat

“Long time no see, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> sry for the cliff hanger but it's currently 1am and I really wanted to upload this, please leave a comment about what you enjoyed/hated. I'm miikazukii on tumblr so if u want to chat come hmu! Thanks for reading *: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
